My Weakness
by Aida Caroti
Summary: Sirius Black is a player, he cheats and he breaks hearts. Yet Somepeople can't resist a bad boy, and their Hearts get Broken 'Me? I had a weakness for Sirius Black...'


**My Weakness**

I loved him, I loved him so much, but he didn't love me. He thinks I don't Know but I saw him, how could he? How could he be such a bastard?

Him and Eleanor Garner, school bimbo and thicket extraordinaire, he told me he loved me but obviously not since he is eating some other girls face.

But what hurts so much is that I thought it wouldn't happen to me, that I wouldn't get in too deep. My friends warned me but I didn't listen, but now as I sit in this deserted hallway, tears rolling down my face their voices echo though to me.

'_You know what he's like! He will hurt you!'_

'_Be Careful, babes don't get in to deep, you know what a player he is!'_

'_He only told you he loved you to get in your pants!' _

I had scoffed at them; Sirius wasn't like that anymore I had changed him! How wrong I was, they were right all along, but I wasn't going to sit here being Sirius Blacks newest ex-girlfriend, no he was going to get a taste of what he had put countless other girls through, he wasn't going to walk all over my heart like he had all the others, He was right _I _am different to the other girls he has been with before, _I_ won't take it lying down.

Determined I stood up waving my wand over face to get rid of my blotchy eyes and smudged makeup. I straightened my clothes and turned the corner preparing myself for the image that I knew would haunt my dreams that I had ever believed in him. There he was his dark hair mussed up pressing himself up against Garner as he leant her against the wall, the anger built up and I angrily gave out a loud fake cough.

He whipped around, and his eyes locked on mine and I felt a shudder of anger as I stared into his swirling grey eyes, eyes that had entranced me ever since I had met him all those years ago, his mouth was agape as he stared at me unsure what to say. I wasn't going to help him.

'Something you want to say _Black_ or should I leave you to enjoy this pretty girl?' I asked, mocking him and I felt an ugly sneer appear on my face.

'I mean, don't mind me' I said pleasantly 'I'll just be going....' I said turning to leave.

'Emmeline....I'm...It's not what it-' He stammered before I cut him off.

'Save it _Black _and in case you didn't realise, anything we had, whatever it meant to you is over.' I said narrowing my eyes as I stared into his pleading ones.

'Emmie...Please' He begged and I noticed Garner had disappeared, slipped of like the sneaky Bitch that she was.

'What are you going to say? What are you going to say to condone your behaviour? You're sorry? It was an accident, your lips just fell onto hers, and you couldn't help it?' I whispered dangerously my eyes narrowing.

'No but I-'

'Stop! Just stop! You think you can do what you like! You think you can get away with it! You stomp on girls hearts and think to hell with the consequences! You don't care about anyone but yourself!' I screamed finally. My anger had overridden and I would put a bet that steam was coming out of my ears. He looked shocked, and nervous as he stood in front of me.

'She tricked me!' He bellowed so suddenly I jumped. I just looked at him confused. 'She said she would tell you that I had been cheating on you if I didn't!' I looked at him shocked and angry before I screamed back.

'So you kissed her! That is cheating! I wouldn't have believed that Bimbo! How could you do this? Tell me one thing' I said angrily 'When you said you loved me did you mean it? Or were you just trying to get into my pants?'

'I did mean it! I've never said it to anyone before! I meant it! I'm sorry I fell for Garners trick I'm sorry!' I hesitated slightly before responding.

'It's too late Sirius...'

'Don't say you don't want an 'us', because you do, you love me.' He said sounding a little bit smug. I bit my lip slightly as I considered an answer.

'Yes I did, and I do and this' I said gesturing between us. 'Is probably the biggest mistake of my life.' He looked a little hurt at that, but he had hurt me it was only fair.

As I turned to leave he caught my hand and pulled me towards him, he slowly kissed me, at first I didn't know what to do, maybe I should have pulled away but I didn't, I didn't kiss back for a few seconds standing dumbly unsure to how to react before I lost all logical though and allowed myself to kiss him back, feeling his soft lips. This might end up being one of the biggest mistakes of my life, I thought slowly as I ran my fingers through his silky hair but I couldn't help it.

Everyone has their weaknesses. Some people have a weakness for peanut butter and jelly sandwiches; Sirius has a weakness for a pretty girl. Me? I have a weakness for Sirius Black...


End file.
